


Everything Has Changed

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: After Reed finds Cyrus's journal containing his secret, Reed threatens to out him and TJ to the school if Cyrus doesn't do what Reed says, even if it's illegal.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain homophobic language and actions.

Cyrus separated himself from Andi and Buffy so that he could retrieve the science book from his locker. Along his way, he wrote in his journal like he usually did when his friends weren’t around. He enjoys writing his and TJ’s names surrounded by hearts. Even though they have to keep their relationship a secret, he wants to show his love for the jock in something more than words. 

He reached his destination and noticed TJ leaning against the attached lockers, holding a muffin in his hand. Cyrus gladly accepted the gift as TJ kissed his forehead.  
“So,” TJ started to say. “Watcha writing?”

Cyrus closed his journal and places it in his bag. He’s not embarrassed at what he was working on, but he wants it to be special when he shows it to him. It had to be perfect, just like TJ. “Just some lousy art assignment. No big deal.”

TJ smirked noticing how bad of a liar Cyrus is. The way the smaller boy scrunches his nose and blinks repeatedly is a clear signal that lies are being told, but he didn’t bother finding out the truth because he figured Cyrus would show him eventually. “I see two-thirds of the Good Hair Crew aren’t here.”

“So our math tutoring is paying off. You understand fractions.”

“What can I say, I learn from the best.”

The couple laughed as Cyrus grabbed the science book and placed his bag inside the locker. When the two were leaving, Cyrus shut the locker door, but not all the way. The locker was barely even open, but open even for anyone to open it back up.

As the two were exiting the hallway, Reed removed himself from his hiding spot of behind the trash can. He had spent the past week trying to figure out a way to mess up their lives because of what they had done to him. He has been eavesdropping to gather information he could use, and he finally found out a starting point. He hated community service and wanted to make Cyrus pay. All he wanted to do was spend a day riding bikes and shooting watermelons, what more could a guy want. He wanted to have some fun, but he knew he shouldn’t have allowed TJ to invite Cyrus. He knew from the second he saw Cyrus at the track that he wasn’t cool enough and would chicken out, but he hadn’t expected him to be a snitch. Ever since he received his sentence, he planned to get his revenge by trying to mess up his life.

Reed walked up to the locker and opened it to a sight that almost made him cringe. Cyrus’s locker is more organized than the normal student. There were divided sections labeled with sticky notes and even a file holder on the door. Things were color-coded, and a chart was taped to one of the walls with all the information about everything that was stored in the locker. He was easily found the journal, which was sticking out of the open bag. 

Reed flipped through the pages until he found the one he was hoping to find. The page was covered with their names, hearts, a poorly drawn sketch of the couple, and even the day their relationship began. Judging by the date, their one-month anniversary is Friday. At first he thought this was a joke, because he was TJ’s best friend and he would’ve known if he was gay. But after spying for a week, things he noticed started adding up. He could tell Cyrus might have been that way, but never would’ve imagined TJ to be one too. Maybe Cyrus turned him, yeah that has to be it. TJ never showed signs of being one of those types, and now he is even more ready to get his revenge on that little freak for corrupting his friend. Maybe when he accomplishes his goal, TJ will go back to normal and their friendship can continue like it used to. 

At the end of the day, Cyrus was having a complete meltdown. He was dumping everything out of his bag and even removing everything in his locker to find his journal. His once organized locker became a wasteland at the mess that was made. He was fairly certain that he placed his journal in his bag, but the clutter on the floor said otherwise. Cyrus had to take several deep breathes and process all possible outcomes as to what would happen if he couldn’t find it. Maybe he left it in a class by accident, but the last place he remembers having it is in his hands in front of his locker. He couldn’t think straight when he was like this. All his thoughts were scrambled and nothing is making sense.

Buffy and Andi turned the corner and noticed their friend literally throwing objects out of his locker and that he was currently surrounded by random school supplies. Andi went up and tapped his shoulder. “Cyrus, what’s wrong?”

Cyrus almost couldn’t hear her because of the noise he’s making from tearing up his locker. He looked at his friend with a blank face as he didn’t want to tell them the exact reason his was making such a mess. “Just, you know, looking for something.”

Buffy looked around and took a mental note that his locker is now completely empty. “Must be something important.”

“Yeah, it kind of is.” Cyrus stated as he dropped to the floor to rummage through what he threw down. “Just some assignment.”

Both the girls made concerned, and also confused, glances at each other. Neither one has ever seen their friend act like this and were starting to think that he’s not being completely honest with them.

Buffy grabbed Cyrus by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. “Start talking, Goodman.”

Cyrus struggled to be let loose but wasn’t strong enough. “I told you. I’m looking for an assignment.”

“We want the whole truth.” Andi said as she started picking up his stuff to try to reorganize his locker. “We can tell when you’re hiding something. Besides, if you tell us, then maybe we can help.”

Cyrus huffed as he didn’t want to explain any more than what he wants to. “My journal. I can’t find my journal and I’m pretty sure I placed it in my bag, which I placed in my locker.”

“Well it looks like it isn’t here.” Stated Buffy as she placed Cyrus down. “Don’t know how, but you somehow managed to organize how you tear up your locker. Everything is neatly placed. And from the looks of it, it seems like your journal isn’t here.”

Even though he hated admitting it, she was right. He didn’t want to believe that his most secretive thing is now gone. He let out a deep sigh and started to let out a tear. 

“Cyrus, it’s going to be okay.” Andi said, finishing up reorganizing the locker. “We can get you a new journal.”

“I don’t want a new journal! I want that one!” Cyrus snapped.

Buffy moved forward, trying her figure out how to calm friend. “It’s just a journal. You can easily get a new one and start over again.” 

“And I can easily make new friends, but I want the ones I now have!” Yelled Cyrus as he straightened his shirt and slammed his locker shut. 

“CYRUS!” Both girls stated loudly, clearly in shock.

Cyrus knew he shouldn’t have said that, but he’s too shaken up to properly think and it just came out. “I’m sorry. I really am, it’s just that journal has something extremely important and I’m worried someone has it.”

“What could be so important that’s making you act like this?” Asked Andi.

Cyrus couldn’t possibly tell them the truth. Yeah, they knew he’s gay, but they don’t know about his feelings, and relationship, with TJ. The two are still angry at the jock over the gun incident, even though Cyrus explained to them it wasn’t his fault and that he’s okay with TJ, but they were known to hold grudges.  
Both girls had their hands on their hips, waiting for a response. Cyrus looked at them with wide eyes and tried thinking of a believable lie, but it wouldn’t matter because they knew about his sign of lying.

Cyrus opened his mouth to say something, but what he notices prevents him from forming words. He saw Reed pass then, and he was not only holding his journal, but he’s even reading it. Cyrus’s mouth opened even wider in shock as this was the worst possibility, and he hadn’t even thought of his worst enemy having possession of his journal. He ran through the gap between his friends to reach the blond. 

Reed laughed to himself as he kept reading the journal. He read all the entries, from the ones talking about school to the ones that were dedicated to TJ. He turned the page to the page Cyrus had been working on for his and TJ’s anniversary. His laughs soften and slowly turns into anger. He hated Cyrus for reporting him for the gun, and now he is outraged that he lost his best friend because of him. He couldn’t process his feelings now because he noticed Cyrus approaching him. He lifted the journal in the air to prevent Cyrus from grabbing it.

“Give it back!” Yelled Cyrus as he tried to get hold of his journal but wasn’t tall enough.

“You really think I’ll let go of something this valuable?” Reed said as he taunted the smaller boy.

“It’s not even valuable to you.”

“Yes, it is.”

“How?”

Reed’s face turned to one determined at hurting Cyrus. “You ruined my life! You reported the gun to the principal, who involved the police, which ended up with me having community service and I now have a record, and there was an investigation on my dad. Not only that, you also turned TJ into a freak like you and made him end our friendship. Lester isn’t enough and we rely on our trio dynamic. Everything was fine before you showed up.”

Cyrus stood there in shock as he had never heard anyone talk to him like that before. Reed had figured out his secret and didn’t really want to admit it, but he definitely couldn’t lie. He thought about trying to avoid what he feared the most. “Reed, I wasn’t even the one who reported the gun, TJ was.” 

“Stop lying, Goodman! TJ was my best friend, he would never betray me like that! Now what? Are you going to lie and say that you’re not gay and you didn’t turn him?”

Cyrus rubbed his arm. “Not exactly.”

“What does that even mean?” 

Cyrus inhaled and let out a deep sigh. “I am gay, but I didn’t turn TJ! He liked me before he even knew about me being gay.”

Reed was beyond furious at this point. “Don’t stand there and claim TJ was always like you. And you can forget about getting this back.”

“Just give it back, Reed.” Cyrus grunted, sounding a little whiney. 

“You’ll get it back when I’m done.”

Cyrus began to worry. “What do you mean by done? It looks like you already finished reading everything.”

Reed walked up and got in his face, which made Cyrus whimper in fear. “I’m going to share this with the entire school. You messed up my life, so it’s only fair that I repay the favor.”

The only action Cyrus could do was gasp. “Reed! That’s not fair! What you did was illegal.”

“And what you are should be too.”

Cyrus is now boiling with anger. He wanted to punch him, but that could lead to him ruining his perfect record. The look on Reed’s face only made Cyrus’s blood boil even more and his fists were clinched, ready to take a swing. 

Reed noticed and smirked. “Oh, is the little fag gonna punch me? Do it. I dare you.”

Cyrus’s fist tightened even harder and he was ready to knock Reed out. But unlike blondie, Cyrus actually thought about what would happen in the long run and realized that punching him wouldn’t do any good. 

“That’s what I thought.” Said Reed when he saw Cyrus undo his fist. “You’re not man enough to do anything. And you will never be a real man.”

"Reed, I don’t want to fight. I just want my journal back.”

“You’ll get it back, after I share it with the whole school.”

“But-“

“But nothing.” Reed was about to leave when he saw tears run down Cyrus’s face. Just the sight of it made Reed feel like he was even more in control. “Tell you what, I won’t tell anyone if you do what I say.”

“How do I know that you’ll keep your word and not tell people anyway?”

“You don’t know, that’s why this is fun for me. You don’t really have an option, do you?”

Cyrus huffed as he really didn’t have a choice. He only hoped that Reed will make the right decision for once and keep his word. “Fine. Whatever. I just don’t want people knowing.”

The grin on Reed’s face as he walked away sent a shiver down Cyrus’s spine. Cyrus wanted to go directly to Dr. Metcalf, but the feeling of making the situation worse was what stopped him. He now couldn’t control his tears that were coming out.

Instead of Metcalf, maybe he could turn to TJ. That maybe soon turned into a hard no at the fact that TJ is way too overprotective and would possibly consider sending Reed to the hospital for what he’s doing. He wanted to confide in his boyfriend because of his overprotectiveness, but before he could come to a conclusion his thought process was interrupted by the school bell. 

The following day was the start of hell for Cyrus. Reed met him out front and had him carry all his stuff and praise him whenever he was told to. Throughout the day, Reed had Cyrus perform several humiliating actions that only made people question his sanity. To make things even worse, Cyrus had to wear a special outfit picked by Reed and it definitely clashed with his style.

Around lunch, Reed pulled Cyrus to the side to a bathroom that is never used. Reed checked all the stalls to make sure no one decided that today was the say to start using this one. Once he made sure they were alone, Reed pulled out a brown paper sack from his backpack.

Once the sack was opened, Cyrus took a peek and his eyes widened more than a deer in headlights. Reed shook his head as if he has seen this before, and he has. “You should see your face right now, bro.”

“Excuse my language, but are you freaking kidding me!” Screamed an angry Cyrus. “Do you know how serious this is? This is way worse than a gun, and we’re on school property. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that you need to plant this in TJ’s locker.”

“What! Why?”

“Turns out, you were telling the truth. I found out that TJ really was the one who reported me and now I want my revenge on him. You’re off the hook if you do this. You’ll get your journal back and your secret is safe with me.”

Cyrus shook his head harder than he ever has before. “If I do this, TJ and I will break up because he’ll more than likely be sent away and then the journal wont even be an issue. And at this point, it’s not worth it. I would rather the whole world know my secret than get TJ in trouble because some dumbass blond wanted to play with guns and mess up his own life!”

The next thing Cyrus could feel is a hard fist hit his face, followed by him falling to the floor. Reed grabbed him and tried hurting him more, but Cyrus was able to stomp Reed’s foot and run out of the bathroom. Cyrus ran as fast as he could until he found TJ outside of his math class. He embraced him in the tightest hug ever and started crying. 

TJ rubbed his back and tried calming him down. He tried telling him everything was going to be alright, even though he doesn’t even know what happened. After a few seconds, he heard a faint whisper. 

“What was that, Underdog?” TJ asked as soft as possible.

“Re-Reed.” Stuttered an overly upset Cyrus.

At this point, the soft boy TJ was being transformed into a beast on a mission to kill. He removed Cyrus from him and started marching off to try to find Reed. He felt a faint tug on his arm and turned to see Cyrus trying to stop him. 

“Cyrus, you better go somewhere safe. I can’t promise this area will be okay for your pure eyes after I’m done with Reed.”

Cyrus knew he would get like this, but he needed to calm him and talk him into doing the right thing. “TJ, we need to go to Dr. Metcalf, like right now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have to go see him after I’m done with Reed.”

At that moment, Dr. Metcalf appeared, and apparently has heard their conversation. “Boys, my office. Now!”

TJ and Cyrus now sat across from their principal, who look more serious than normal. He gave them the signal to begin talking, but Cyrus was too worried to say anything. He’s worried he might have to out himself and TJ to Metcalf but was it worth it. 

“Well, you remember the gun incident with Reed?” Cyrus asked, to which the principal nodded. “Well, we have a gun situation 2.0, but this time with a substance that’s more organic, if you catch my drift. And this time he brought it on school grounds.”

Metcalf rose from his chair faster than ever. “Cyrus, this is a serious accusation. Are you sure that this is true and you’re sure of what is happening? Because if you’re lying- “

“I’m not lying! He showed me it in the bathroom.”

“Why would he show it to you?”

Cyrus looked over at TJ, who could only give a nod of encouragement. “He was trying to get revenge on TJ for reporting him for the gun by having me plant it in his locker. But I refused, which resulted in him punching me causing me to have this bruise on my face. Then I went to tell TJ and wanted us to see you. And now we’re here.”

Metcalf instantly made an announcement over the intercom for Reed to come to his office. Once he finished, he opened his door. “Thanks for the information, you two are dismissed and can continue with your regular schedule.”

After that TJ and Cyrus ran out of the office and tried focusing on their school work. 

The next day, news broke out at school about Reed getting expelled and having to go on trial. Reed made sure to let everyone know about Cyrus and TJ by posting about it online, but his plan backfired when the school was accepting of the two. With the help of Dr. Metcalf, Jefferson Middle now has a Gay-Straight Alliance and a stronger protocol against bullying.


End file.
